galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kia Nadal
Kia Nadal was a Jedi General born on Lindal. Kia was the leader of The Elite Pilot Corps under the guidance of Clone Trooper Pilot ARP-1770 he helped Nadal at every turn during the Clone Wars. Nadal was given the rank of Master after his master was killed during battle. Nadal was a brave Jedi Knight who turned into a strong Jedi Master, Kia was a polite young man after he finished his training, but he turned into one the biggest jerks in the Jedi Temple because his training had taught him to be so. Young life During his life on Lindal, Kia was working illegally with his father, because his father wanted him to work like he had to. One day working a Jedi Master found Kia and asked if he was actually working without permission. Kia read his thoughts and said "Your thoughts say that. But your mind says something else.." The Jedi stunned said "Come with me. I'll take you away from this place. Somewhere to be a Jedi.." "What is your name Master Jedi?" "How did you know I was a Jedi young man?" "The Lightsaber, and the fact you are here in the outer-rim.." "My name is Gareth Kingston. I am a Jedi Master of the republic. I also know you are working Illegally.." Kia nodded and then said "Please take me away from here please??" "Common kid lets go.." "I trust you've always wanted to leave this planet? Well we better because I sense the guardians are coming." They left the planet for the Jedi Temple. Taken to the temple When Kia and Gareth left Lindal a mass of celebration started to view the land. Kia replied with "Drunks. They celebrate everything. When someone dies, leaves, gets hit by a rock. I can't stand working on this planet anyone.." "I grew up on a planet like this kid, Not good for the moral, but certainly a way to run away.." "You can call me Kia, sir." "And you can call me Gareth Kingston.." Kia and Gareth landed on Coruscant and Gareth said "Stay with me young one. If the temple allows me to train you, you must be ready for the mental and physical drain.." In the Temple Kia was standing in the Jedi Council room with Gareth. "Masters, I have found a boy who has Jedi perception. I recused from a life of crime and punishment.." "We will see.." said Windu. Windu pulled out a tester and asked Kia to name what he saw on the screen. Kia did so and got all of them right. "A Jedi this boy is, but how did you meet him??" "He was illegally working as a copper boy. He was about to run when I stopped him. He knew my name and what I was. Not many can do that.." The council nodded in agreement. "This boy you shall train in the ways of the force. Until he is ready to train his own Padawan..". Kia then said "Thank you masters, I will show you my best." "Welcome to the Jedi Kia Nadal.". Jedi Trails During one of his trails, Kia had to face his biggest fear, which was slavery. He and Gareth were sent to Lindal to bust an illegal slave ring. "Master.." "I know Kia. This is the place I found you." Kia and Gareth continued to free the slaves and then they met the slave owner. It was Kia's dad. "YOU two Jedi have taken my Empire from me. My son, is long dead. After this I will give Jedi the reason to fear a slave owner." Kia finally said "Dad. It's me Kia, I was taken because I had the force, you need to understand that." "Oh not anymore my son.. You left the family when it was in need, and now you will pay." "Dad I don't want to fight, I am here to put you under arrest." "Dad! My name is Gunther. Not dad!" Gunther rushed and tried to attack Kia, but Kia force lifted his father and sent him flying. "I loved you Kia." he said as he hit the ground. "Not anymore dad." Gunther got up again and hit Kia in the face. Kia grabbed his father by the arm and threw him to the ground. Gunther grunted as he got up. "I'm sorry Kid, but I've failed this planet." Gunther pulled out a blaster and shot himself in the head. "Dad, no!" "Kia leave it." said Gareth. "His time was up anyway.." "How master. I sensed pain, he was suicidal when you left. Now he has finally done it. He is in a better place trust me." Kia nodded and reached for his fathers hand. "Wait a second.." said Kia. Kia removed his jacket to find explosives and a detonator. "Run! He's gonna blow!!" Kia and Gareth run to safety and after the did the whole place went up. "He didn't care about the slaves.." "Lucky they got out Kia, we just escaped." Head over heels "Kia, watch for any civilians, I know this is test, be careful of them." said Gareth. Then out of nowhere two robotic guards came out of the walls. "Master, I need your help!" "Kia, this trail you cannot have and help from me. YOU must do it alone." Kia ignited his blade and said "Swift and quick" he rushed at the two robot guards and sliced them in two. Then more kept coming. He rushed to fight back. "Ahh! Getting' head over heels are we droids?" said Kia. Kia then rushed again to save the 'robot citizens'. Kia helped the 'robot citizens' out of the castle and then told them to find safety. "Test passed" said an automated voice. "Wait, what?" said Kia. "Kia this trail is the Trail of Insight. But another version. We've had to cut back on the TOS. But this trail here shows what to do under pressure." "You mean?" "Yes Kia," Finishing the trails Kia had one last trail before he could be a Jedi Knight, and he didn't disappoint. His last test was versing a long gone dead Sith from the ancient realms of The Old Republic. "Kia this is your last test. Try you best." "Will do master." Kia walked into the deep realm of the Jedi Temple and held his saber close to him ."Jedi....I haven't seen one of you in ages..." said the Sith lord. Kia ignited his blade. "I know you're not real.. You're just something from my mind." "You don't know that.." They both ignited blades and versed for awhile. Kia knew that he'd have to stop and one stage, so he did. "Giving up Jedi? Never seen a Jedi give up after that battle." Kia force lifted up the Sith and threw him at a wall. "Kia, remember that the Sith will never give up." Kia then pulled down a wall on the Sith and then walked out of the deep depths of the Temple. Master and Knight After Kia finished his trails and was called to the Temple Council Chambers, Kia and Gareth were standing nervously in the middle of the room and then a silence of Yoda's voice reached around the room and said. "Kia Nadal, on behalf of the Jedi High Council and the Jedi knights and Generals serving in this war. Among the truth, force using and facing our enemy. Revenge never an option. Kia Nadal we the High Jedi Council pronounce you a Jedi Knight of the Republic." Kia bowed and was knighted by Yoda and the Council. "Kia Nadal Jedi Knight, of the Republic, the Jedi and the lost 20." Kia bowed again and remained silent. "The Lost 20 master? Isn't that for the few that chose to leave the order?" "it is young one. We are hoping you don't become one of them." "I will not I promise you that Masters. I will fulfil my training as a Jedi and give everything I have for the rest of my life." Elder As Kia broke away from his Master and had been given his own Jedi Padawan Kia had grown more weary with age, he wasn't the fit man he was found as a child he was an elder Jedi with a beard and a rats tail, which he refused to cut off. As being one of 3 in the Temple to use a Purple Saber , Kia had respect from his darkest of enemies and newest of Jedi young. Kia had grown to be what his master thought. A strong elder with a mind that wouldn't wonder. "My mind is the gateway to the force. I must have full concentration to be what I love.." Nadal said to Yoda's younglings. Death During the attack on the planet of Channel, Nadal was defending a Clone barracks when he was attacked and killed from Order 66. He was betrayed by his clones and was then buried by them who never wanted to kill him as he was a hero. Trivia * Nadal grew a beard